


A Good Christmas Memory.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [11]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Richie Tozier, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Richie has a surprise to share with Eddie on their first proper Christmas together.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 12 Day's Of Christmas. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053257
Kudos: 15





	A Good Christmas Memory.

There weren't many good Christmas memories that Richie could remember. As a kid Christmas had been okay, nothing too extravagant or over the top but it was still a good Christmas and then he left Derry and he forgot everything. And at first there wasn't too much that happened at Christmas for Richie until the feelings and nightmares from something he couldn't remember got worse and he had turned to drugs and alcohol. After that Christmas isn't really something Richie could remember.

This year’s Christmas Richie had planned to be different, for the first time in longer than Richie would ever admit he was stone cold sober and for the first time in his 41 years of life he had someone he loved to share Christmas day with and he had been excited about it, not that he would ever let anyone know that, but then the Pandemic had happened and now they were stuck having Christmas in their flat in LA on their own.

Christmas started off amazingly though, both men got the chance to sleep wrapped in each other's arms without a single worry or trouble on their mind. And waking up at nine in the morning with the love of his life next to him and the knowledge that there were presents sitting for him somewhere in their apartment and a surprise that he needed to tell Eddie on the front of his mind, was exactly how Richie wanted to spend his Christmas morning.

“Morning sexy.” Richie smiled as he saw Eddie’s eyes start to open only about ten minutes after he himself had woken up. 

“Morning.” Eddie replied sleepily looking over at the other man as a small smile spread across his face. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas baby.” Richie replied as he leaned forward to place a small kiss on Eddie’s lips. “Fuck I love this.”

“What?” Eddie asked with a small laugh a little confused to where the other man was going with this.

“Waking up with you on Christmas morning, waking up with you everyday.” Richie hated how sappy he was being right now but he didnt care, he just wanted the love of his life to know how he truly felt. “I fucking love you Eddiespagetite.”

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie said out of instinct even though there was a hug smile on his face that said he was actually extremely happy. “And I love you too douchebag. What’s got you in this mood this morning?”

“I have something I need to tell you.” Richie admitted nervously as he pushed himself into a more upright position. “And I don’t want you to freak out because I’m actually kind of happy about this.”

“I’m kind of freaked out right now Rich, tell me what’s going on.” Eddie admitted not really remembering many time’s when Richie was this serious before. 

“I’m pregnant, knocked up, with child.” Richie rambled, the nervous he was feeling coming out the way they always did, in jokes. “Your swimmers must be really strong because I thought I had messed up any chance of getting knocked up with all the drugs I’ve taken.”

“Richie your pregnant?” Eddie asked cutting the other man off as he pushed himself into a sitting position, a shocked look covering his face.

“Yeah I am.” Richie confirmed with a small nod. “This is a good thing right Edd’s, I kind of want this to be a good thing.”

“This is a good thing.” Eddie confirmed with a small nod reaching out to place his hand on Richie’s thigh. “As long as you want to do this it is a good thing.”

“I want to do this. It’s gonna be fucking hard, I’ve only been sober for seven months and believe it or not I think that’s the longest I’ve been sober since I was about eighteen. So it’s going to be really fucking hard beacuse I can’t mess up beacuse there is literally a baby that relise on me now. But I want to do this Eddie, I want to be a dad.”

“Then we're doing this. No matter how hard it is going to be I am going to be there with you and we’re gonna be parents Richie”

“We’re going to be parents.” Richie agreed with a small nod before he finally leaned forward enough to capture the other man's lips in a kiss, which both men quickly let turn a lot more hated. 

********************************************************

“Our baby’s in there.” Eddie smiled happily as the two men laid in bed naked later that day, his hand resting on Richies stomach. “Our baby is actually in there.”

“It is.” Richie agreed just as happily as he reached his hand down to place it on top of Eddie’s. “We can’t tell anyone yet.”

“Okay.”

“And it’s not because I don’t want to but because we’re not young anymore and I fucked my body up a lot with the drugs and alcohol so I don’t want to tell anyone in case anything goes wrong.” Richie rambled not wanting Eddie to think for a second that he was hiding this because he wasn’t a hundred percent happy. 

“Richie we don’t have to tell anyone yet. It’s okay.” Eddie promised him. “This is our baby and I’m so excited for everyone to know but I am more than happy to keep this between us for a little while. Let it be our little thing.”

“Good.” Richie smirked when the other man leaned down to place a kiss on his stomach, not as flat as it once was even though he wasn’t anywhere near far enough along to be showing. “I love you Eddiespagetie and your gonna make a great dad. Make up for my slack.”

“You're gonna make an amazing dad too Rich I promise you. And I love you too. And You too baby, even if we haven’t met you yet.” 

Richie hadn’t had the best life and he didn’t have too many truly happy memories to think back on but right now lying in bed with the love of his life a baby only nine months away from also being a part of their family he knew there was a lot to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
